Love, Surf and What the hell ?
by Molly Phantomhive
Summary: Depuis que toute la classe A avait décidé de s'accorder un séjour à la mer, Denki se sentait au paradis ! Il avait juste négligé un tout petit détail : à quel point la combinaison Eijirou, maillot de bain et surf était mauvaise pour son cœur.


Hellow~! Comment allez-vous ? ^^

Bon, me revoici avec un One Shot... qui a pris plus de proportions qu'escompté au départ x). J'en ai eu l'idée lors d'une discussion Skype avec **Blue Aaren** , que je remercie pour sa relecture au passage :3!

C'est écrit pour le fun, donc j'espère que ça vous divertira, peut-être même amusera, qui sait ?

J'en profite pour le dire ici mais pour toutes les personnes qui attendent un chapitre de mon autre fiction " **A l'ombre de tes yeux** ", je retarde la publication du cinquième au 22 ou 23, comme je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de l'écrire.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Et à très vite pour de nouvelles aventures !

* * *

 **Résumé :** Depuis que toute la classe A avait décidé de s'accorder un séjour à la mer, Denki se sentait au paradis ! Il avait juste négligé un tout petit détail : à quel point la combinaison Eijirou, maillot de bain et surf était mauvaise pour son cœur...

* * *

 **Love, Surf and What the hell ?**

 **\- One Shot -**

La plage ! La mer ! L'air marin gonflé d'iode ! Le Beach Volley ! Les filles en maillot de bain ! Il n'y avait pas à dire, Kaminari Denki n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux comme sortie entre camarades de classe ! C'était le paradis !

Enfin... Était-ce ce qu'il avait pensé jusqu'à il y a quelques minutes encore.

L'air songeur et les fesses trempées, il plissa des paupières puis glissa ses prunelles d'or sur le visage de son amie à la peau rose, Ashido Mina, habillée d'un bikini à motifs flashy, qui ne se privait pas de se moquer ouvertement de lui en cet instant-même.

Blessé dans son ego, il retroussa le nez et cracha :

\- C'est ça, très drôle !

\- Mais Kaminari, se défendit-elle en se tenant le ventre avec les mains, la chute était magistrale ! Comment tu fais pour être aussi nul au surf ?!

En effet, sa planche traînait modiquement à près de deux mètres, délaissée au gré des vaguelettes et de l'écume.

Le souvenir de sa récente culbute, aussi disgracieuse que navrante, lui arracha un gloussement amusé, sa pirouette arrière avait dû être vraiment comique à voir, de l'extérieur. Là, en revanche, le bas de son dos l'élançait déjà.

\- Essaie pour que je rigole aussi, tiens ! il s'adressa à nouveau à Ashido, le souffle court, qui était entre-temps parvenue à calmer son fou-rire et essuyait d'un revers de main les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses beaux yeux sombres.

\- Regarde la prodige à l'œuvre ! elle s'exclama toute guillerette, les doigts exécutant le signe "victoire".

Avec souplesse, il fut en un bond sur ses pieds. Passant outre le fait qu'il s'était immergé toute la partie inférieure du corps - et qu'être mouillé une moitié sur deux était vraiment une sensation inconfortable - il s'empressa d'aller récupérer sa planche repeinte de jaune et de bleu avant que celle-ci ne s'éloigne définitivement du rivage et ne s'échoue dans un lieu hors d'atteinte.

\- En parlant de prodige, intervint dans leur dos Sero Hanta, parti leur chercher des boissons à un stand un peu plus tôt avec Mineta. Vous ne trouvez pas que Kirishima gère trop ?

Le blond sirota le jus de fruit que le noiraud aux yeux ébènes lui tendit une fois qu'il l'eut dans une main, l'autre tenait tant bien que mal le grand morceau de bois taillé qui lui avait causé encore et toujours plus de soucis cette dernière demi-heure. Et que, bien malgré lui, il ne parvenait toujours pas à dompter en dépit de ses innombrables essais, aussi infructueux les uns que les autres.

\- Mais complètement ! approuva entre deux gorgées la jeune fille aux antennes. Je ne le savais pas si doué ! Il est incroyable !

\- Il me semble qu'il avait dit un jour être du coin, commenta à son tour Mineta Minoru, le plus petit en taille du groupe, qui buvait distraitement son jus de raisin. Pas que ça me regarde en fait, je ne m'intéresse qu'aux filles, sentit-il le besoin de préciser, alors qu'il se détournait déjà de la conversation pour zieuter d'un œil très loin d'être discret les silhouettes élancées de deux demoiselles en maillot de bain qui venaient de les dépasser.

Le vent frais s'engouffrant sous son short et lui soulevant quelques mèches blondes, Denki bascula le regard sur le panorama à sa gauche, où s'étendait un vaste espace de sable chaud, ensuite la mer à perte de vue. Un horizon sans fin, inatteignable, brillant sous les reflets luisants du soleil en cette fin de matinée. Pour combler ce vide azuré, des tâches sombres filaient à vitesse grand V entre les vagues.

Les lieux étaient particulièrement reconnus pour leurs surfeurs s'y bousculant du matin au soir, puisque la houle y était particulièrement généreuse. Il admettait que ce devait être génial d'être là-bas, il voulait y aller lui aussi !

Enfin... un long soupir résigné - déçu surtout - se fraya un chemin à travers le portail de ses lèvres. Ça, malheureusement, c'était surtout si tous ses efforts répétitifs finissaient par payer d'ici la fin de la journée. Et vu comme les choses se présentaient jusqu'ici, voilà une idée qu'il se devrait d'abandonner, à son plus grand regret.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Kaminari ? s'enquit Mina, la mine inquiète.

Ramené de suite à la réalité, il secoua la tête.

\- Rien, lui sourit-il. Dis-moi, tu sais où est Kiri'?

\- Kirishima ?

Sous la réflexion, les sourcils colorés de la jeune fille se froncèrent. Pensive, elle ouvrit la bouche :

\- Maintenant que tu m'en parles, je crois l'avoir vu partir avec Bakugou dans l'eau tout à l'heure. Il me semble qu'il ne sont pas encore revenus.

Elle les chercha un bref instant des yeux, une main posée contre le front pour se faire de l'ombre, avant d'enfin pointer du doigt un endroit plus ou moins éloigné de leur position actuelle.

\- Tiens regarde ! Ils sont là-bas !

L'apprenti héros à l'Alter électrique obliqua du chef sur l'étendue d'eau salée. Là où lui montrait sa voisine de classe, il finit par apercevoir son meilleur ami, vêtu d'un maillot rouge, torse nu et debout sur une planche toute aussi écarlate que sa touffe de cheveux. Pour accompagner les mouvements fluides de son corps musclé, il gardait les genoux fléchis et le dos courbé dans un parfait équilibre. Il domptait la haute vague comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie durant.

Même sans le voir de l'endroit où il se trouvait - au bord de l'eau et incapable de tenir droit sur ses jambes plus d'une fichue seconde sur cette foutue planche diabolique - Denki savait très bien que son visage rayonnait de bonheur. Cette simple constatation réussit à lui tordre l'estomac, parce qu'il ne faisait pas partie du tableau, malheureusement.

Un pincement de tristesse lui tirailla la poitrine.

Il connaissait Eijirou depuis le début d'année scolaire mais n'avait appris que récemment que ce dernier était originaire de la préfecture de Chiba, une région côtière propice à la pêche et aux activités reliées à la mer, le surf n'échappant évidemment pas à la règle. Ainsi eut-il découvert aujourd'hui-même que celui pour qui il n'avait aucun secret, celui avec lequel il partageait chacune de ses pensées et en qui il plaçait une confiance absolue, en gardait un malgré tout pour lui seul et ne lui en avait pas touché le moindre mot.

Il n'avait pas daigné lui faire part de sa plus grande passion, à vrai dire Denki en était plus blessé qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Dans un sens, il se sentait trahis que son confident ne le considère pas comme tel en retour.

Pour échapper à ses obscures idées lui fourrant le moral dans les chaussettes - qu'il ne faisait que ruminer depuis leur arrivée quant bien même il voulait passer du bon temps avec tout le monde - il secoua vivement la tête afin de les virer hors de son esprit, avant de reporter son attention sur les acrobaties incroyables qu'exécutait avec une impressionnante facilité Kirishima.

Bakugou ne tarda bientôt pas à glisser à une dizaine de mètres de lui, coupant au milieu d'une vague au mépris d'une balance précaire et d'un équilibre laissant à désirer.

Chacun d'entre eux s'avérait bien trop doué pour qu'il puisse les concurrencer. Ça lui faisait du mal de l'admettre : il se sentait un peu délaissé sur le côté en ce moment.

\- Je vais rejoindre Midoriya et les autres, il prévint ses trois compagnons d'une voix presque tremblante d'émotion. À plus tard !

Mina redressa d'un coup les épaules et gonfla les joues :

\- Tu m'abandonnes ?! Mais reviens, on s'amusait bien !

\- Mec, soupira le garçon aux cheveux de jais, on vient à peine de revenir ! C'est pas sympa !

Il leur fit un bref signe de main définitif par-dessus l'épaule et tourna des talons, après avoir pris soin de déposer sa planche dans les bras de Minoru, lequel n'avait pas compris ce qui lui arrivait sur l'instant.

\- Je préfère mater les filles en bikini, c'est moins épuisant qu'essayer de tenir sur cette planche !

Sous les mines perplexes de ses plus proches amis, il s'éloigna d'un pas penaud.

La plage était pour ainsi dire bondée de monde, le bon temps faisait son affaire et attirait aussi bien touristes que natifs. Des familles s'étaient octroyé une place sous les rayons doux du soleil, postés tranquillement sur le sable. Idem pour des groupes de jeunes, adolescents comme jeunes adultes. Certains se baladaient avec leur doigts entrelacés, d'autres immortalisaient ce souvenir avec leur appareil photo ou téléphone portable.

En marchant, il se rappela comment ils en étaient tous arrivés là, à profiter des bienfaits que procurait l'air marin. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur une sortie à la plage lors d'un weekend, puis son meilleur pote avait débarqué au beau milieu du tintamarre d'éclats de voix et proposé, toutes dents à découvert, sa région natale comme possible destination.

Après deux-trois explications brèves sur leur séjour prochain et en particulier sur ce que leur offrait l'endroit comme possibilités d'activités, ils avaient acquiescé en chœur, unis comme un seul homme.

Ainsi fut fait.

Leur professeur, Aizawa, lorsqu'il avait surpris leur conversation au détour de la salle de classe, avait décrété haut et fort avec un visage des plus stoïques qu'il leur faudrait des adultes pour les accompagner. Il supposait que ces dits adultes picolaient à la cafette du coin.

Le groupe de Yaoyorozu Momo, Asui Tsuyu, Hagakure Tooru et Jirou Kyouka construisait des sculptures de sable non loin.

Peu importe s'il passait pour un pervers en ce moment avec son expression de béatitude absolue, la mer - ce qui en découlait, en fait - c'était le pied total !

À une trentaine de pas à peine se reposaient sous un parasol Midoriya Izuku et Shoto Todoroki, le premier assis en tailleur profitant de l'ombre, le second allongé sur le dos, un bras cachant ses iris verrons.

Les garçons restants barbotaient dans l'eau.

Lorsqu'il le vit s'approcher, l'adolescent aux boucles indomptables, encadrant des joues rebondies parsemées de tâches de rousseur, et aux grandes mirettes forêt ne perdit pas de temps à l'apostropher avec joie.

\- Kaminari ! Tu es déjà revenu ?

Faisant voler ses mèches bicolores, Todoroki releva le menton à l'entente de la discussion nouvelle. Il se décida à se redresser pour s'asseoir aussi, de manière polie et calme.

\- Bon dieu, Midoriya ! se plaignit l'interpellé après qu'il se soit laissé retomber lourdement face à ses deux amis. Bakugou est vraiment imbattable dans tout ce qu'il entreprend. C'en est frustrant...

\- Il a toujours été comme ça, admit le vert avec un rire jaune. Kacchan est vraiment doué.

\- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas les rejoindre, Kaminari ? fit Uraraka en rappliquant de la gauche avec Iida.

Elle s'était attachée les cheveux en une queue haute et portait une chemise blanche aux manches retroussées par-dessus son maillot deux pièces.

Elle tendit à Izuku sa crème glacée, réitéra le geste pour Shoto, et revint finalement sur Denki, qui s'était contenté de fixer ses chevilles tout le long de l'échange.

Une de ses mains se perdit dans sa nuque. Feignant l'innocence, il leur avoua gaiement :

\- Je suppose que ce sera pour une autre fois...

Il ne remarqua pas l'échange de regards inquiets des autres, il était bien trop occupé à traiter intérieurement Eijirou de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'il connaissait. Cet imbécile...

\- Bon ! il se remit debout tel un ressort sur pattes. Beach Volley !

Les réactions se firent toutes plus diversifiées les unes que les autres : les sourcils de Midoriya se haussèrent de surprise, le garçon à lunettes et aux traits carrés répéta un "Beach Volley?" peu sûr de saisir ce qu'était l'essence même de la chose, la figure rondelette de Ochako se mit à briller d'un mélange d'excitation et de combativité, tandis que Todoroki, lui, terminait tranquillement sa glace vanille-chocolat sans accorder la moindre importance à ce que venait de dire le blondin.

\- Maintenant ! il insista. Allez venez ! Hop hop hop !

Cet idiot d'Eijirou avait beau oublier sa présence pour l'heure, il se prouverait à lui-même et au monde entier qu'il pouvait très bien s'amuser sans lui !

Quand ils eurent finalement dégoté un terrain vide avec un filet, il fut décidé à pierre-papier-ciseau que Tenya serait son coéquipier, le vert et la brune seraient donc leurs opposants pour la durée de la partie.

Le ballon fut lancé, les minutes de jeu s'enchaînèrent rapidement. Des gouttes de sueur lui perlaient sur le front, sillonnaient ses tempes et lui glissaient dans la nuque. Il avait extrêmement chaud à force de sauter dans tous les sens comme ça.

Son estomac faisaient des pirouettes et ses muscles perdaient de leurs forces à mesure que le temps s'écoulait. Il préféra éluder cette sonnette d'alarme retentissante que lui lançait son corps et mettre cela sur le compte du fait qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis leur arrivée ici.

Il se promit d'aller s'acheter un encas après que leur partie se soit finie à la dizaine de points.

Inspirant un grand coup, il prit appui sur ses talons et s'élança bras tendus afin de rattraper au vol le ballon en plastique qui venait de passer le filet et se rapprochait dangereusement du sol. Or, une fois touché, il fut dans l'incapacité totale d'arrêter sa chute ; il voltigea sur un bon mètre, évita de justesse la barre en fer sur son chemin et s'écrasa la tête la première dans la motte de sable.

Le délégué de classe parvint à remettre la balle en jeu, comprit-il quand il jura solennellement de le venger.

\- Regardez, voilà Kirishima et Bakugou ! s'exclama Uraraka, qui s'était débarrassée de sa chemise pour bénéficier de la pleine liberté de mouvements.

Quand Denki releva le chef de son trou pour regarder dans la direction de l'océan, son cœur en manqua un battement.

Émergeant de l'eau avec respectivement une planche de surf orange et noire et une autre rouge vif sous le bras marchaient, non seulement Katsuki, le type au tempérament le plus explosif et ingérable qu'il eut un jour l'occasion de rencontrer, mais aussi - et surtout - Eijirou, les cheveux ramenés vers l'arrière, un grand sourire découvrant ses dents blanches pointues. Eijirou, par ailleurs, avec son torse musclé et ses biceps parfaitement taillés, sans oublier sa peau de miel qui s'était coloré d'une teinte plus brune...

Il était si absorbé dans sa contemplation qu'il n'entendit pas les voix alarmées des trois autres joueurs le prévenant à grand renfort de cris d'un danger imminent fondant d'en haut, et ne vit encore moins le ballon arriver droit sur lui tel un boulet de canon. Pas jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne s'écrase sans douceur contre son nez, tout du moins.

Les alentours basculèrent dangereusement, la douleur du coup se répercuta jusque dans son crâne. Enfin, la dernière chose qu'il garda en mémoire de l'instant avant lequel il tourna de l'œil fut l'image de son meilleur ami, tandis que celui-ci criait son nom et se précipitait à grandes foulées sur lui.

Ah, il savait maintenant pourquoi il s'était senti un peu nauséeux quelques minutes auparavant. Il était sans aucun doute victime d'une insolation...

~ x.X.x ~

Lorsque, émergé des limbes de l'inconscience, il papillonna des paupières, il réalisa non sans mal qu'il était étendu sur le dos, à l'ombre d'un parasol : celui sous lequel il s'était abrité un peu plus tôt avec Midoriya et les autres, il ne mit pas longtemps à remarquer.

Celui-ci fut toutefois bien vite remplacé par le visage aux traits droits d'Eijirou, qui s'était penché sur lui lorsqu'il avait perçu un froissement de tissu. Il le scrutait de ses perçantes, troublantes, pétillantes orbes pourpres, à l'intérieur desquelles luisait une étrange et indescriptible lueur. De l'inquiétude ? Il n'aurait su la définir avec précision.

\- Enfin réveillé, mon pote ? il s'illumina, dorénavant rassuré. Tu m'as fait une de ces frousses ! Ne me refais plus jamais un coup pareil -

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre sa phrase que le corps entier de Denki s'était tendu. Secoué par cette soudaine apparition et proximité, il serra les poings, glapit, avant de se redresser sans prévenir. Ils gémirent tous deux de douleur quand le front de l'un vint se tamponner en plein contre le menton de l'autre, les assommant tous les deux par la même occasion.

Massant son front douloureux alors qu'un feu d'artifice d'étoiles dansaient devant lui, Kaminari, qui regrettait son geste impulsif, ouvrit un œil.

\- Kiri' ?!

\- Mais mec, t'es complètement malade ?! se plaignit son voisin, qui n'avait rien demandé à personne.

\- Mais euh, hésita le premier en prenant appuie sur ses coudes, c'est ta faute aussi ! Fallait pas me prendre par surprise au réveil comme ça ! C'est pas bon pour mon petit cœur !

Par la même occasion, il chassa rapidement de ses pensées que, ce qui était surtout mauvais pour son cœur était la vue que lui offrait Kirishima, là, une serviette de bain prônant sur une de ses épaules ainsi que sa crinière en pics qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de recoiffer. Ceux-ci lui donnaient un air plus doux que d'ordinaire, plus approchable et prévenant aussi.

" En vérité, Kiri' aurait trop la côte auprès des filles s'il venait en cours coiffé comme ça..." Denki se fit silencieusement la réflexion.

Eijirou émit un grognement agacé pour toute réponse. Le héros blond en devenir se sentit soulagé de ne pas s'être cogné contre Bakugou à la place ; il aurait vécu ses derniers instants dans une atroce souffrance. Il aurait pu dire adieu à la vie à un si jeune âge.

Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, à part Eijirou, il n'y avait aucune trace d'un visage familier. Il s'accorda un bref moment pour scanner les environs, la plupart des élèves de la classe A s'agitaient joyeusement dans la mer.

Le tas de serviettes humides amoncelé sur ses cuisses attira alors son attention. Les prunelles écarquillées, il s'adressa au carmin :

\- Qu'est-ce que - ? Tu m'as veillé ?

Eijirou hocha timidement du chef.

\- Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs à t'évanouir comme ça ! il se justifia. Maintenant recouche-toi. Et reste tranquille.

La gorge serrée et la bouche sèche, Denki ne put qu'obtempérer. Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux, seul le son lointain et apaisant des vagues et de la bise aux odeurs salées venaient combler ce calme presque religieux. Ce dit silence, néanmoins, le blond ne tarda pas à le briser :

\- Dis, Kiri'?

\- Hm ? huma le concerné, obliquant la tête vers lui.

Le coin de ses lèvres s'était soulevé en un de ces doucereux, bienveillants sourires dont lui seul avait le secret. Un tantinet naïf, aux mimiques enfantines.

Bien qu'il lui arrivait, parfois, de se surprendre à le contempler plus que nécessaire, Denki n'avait jamais pu s'empêcher de le lui rendre.

Il aimait son sourire, il aimait son caractère, peut-être un peu trop. C'était son secret le mieux gardé, qu'il enfermait à double tour derrière une porte cadenassée, solidement maintenue par un verrou infranchissable, inviolable. Un secret que lui même avait encore un peu du mal à s'avouer et, au-delà de cela, il était vrai, à admettre que cela donnait peu à peu naissance à une forme d'affection se rapprochant fortement de celle d'un possible béguin.

Il s'évertuerait à cacher sous ses paupières cette image qu'il aimait tant. Parce que Kirishima Eijirou était la personne la plus importante à ses yeux, l'ami le plus cher qu'il n'avait jamais eu jusqu'à lors. Et l'idiot qu'il était préférait rester toute sa vie un imbécile que de laisser fleurir un prélude à des sentiments encombrants, aussi bien pour lui que pour celui vers qui ceux-ci étaient dirigés.

Sa transe d'une micro-seconde envolée en fumée quand le tissu humide de sa serviette blanche atterrit son front, Eijirou se faisant du souci pour son manque inhabituel de réactivité, le jeune blondinet fut un court instant incapable de sortir un traître mot ayant du sens. Il ne savait pas s'il devait lui poser la question, cela semblait plausible que son ami le pense puéril. Avalant sa salive, déterminé, il prit son courage à deux mains et se lança :

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu aimais le surf ?

Eijirou devait faire une drôle d'expression parce qu'il ne s'entêta pas à lui répondre dans l'immédiat, il laissa au préalable une poignée de secondes s'écouler - de longues, interminables secondes qui ressemblèrent à des minutes entières pour celui qui attendait en vain une réponse à la question qui le taraudait.

\- Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer ça, je t'avoue. Plutôt que de ne pas en avoir parlé, disons, pour être honnête, que je n'ai jamais vraiment trouvé le bon moment de le faire ? J'imagine que je voulais que tu le vois de tes propres yeux ? conclut-il.

Consterné, son homologue retint mal sa surprise :

\- Mais tu avais trop la classe !

\- Ouais, bon, n'en rajoute pas trop non plus...

Denki ne put retenir un gloussement moqueur. Son idiot de meilleur pote était en réalité du genre timide ! Il allait bien se marrer à le taquiner, il le sentait !

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, j'aurai vraiment aimé que tu m'en parles, tu sais ! T'es mon meilleur pote ! Je me suis senti délaissé à mon triste sort, là. J'étais comme une vieille chaussette qui a perdu sa moitié et qui est condamnée à rester seule pour le restant de ses jours !

Cette dernière phrase prononcée, ils marquèrent un blanc, échangèrent une œillade complice et s'esclaffèrent.

\- Sinon, reprit le rouge, déjà un peu plus serein, tu veux venir avec moi dans l'eau tout à l'heure ?

\- Hein ? s'assied à nouveau Denki. Oh ouais ! Ah mais attends, il se stoppa lui-même. Je veux bien aller nager mais tu veux pas surfer, à la place ?

Eijirou se tapa le front avec la paume de la main :

\- Je te parle de surf justement, idiot! Ashido m'a plus ou moins expliqué que tu avais du mal à apprendre...

\- Ah ça... souffla entre deux son voisin de gauche, qui se ressassait en boucle ses différentes chutes de la matinée. Ouais, à ce stade là, je me suis déjà résigné à ce que je reste toute ma vie les pieds dans le sable...

Il avait ri à sa propre inutilité. Le carmin, quand à lui, ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille :

\- Alors t'en dis quoi ? Je peux t'apprendre si tu veux ?

Le garçon électrique ouvrit la bouche, les yeux aussi ronds que des soucoupes, puis la referma. L'information digérée, il la rouvrit à nouveau pour parvenir à dire quelque chose de sensé cette fois :

\- Tu le ferais ? T'es sérieux ? sa poitrine se gonfla de joie. Je veux ! Je veux !

\- Bah ouais ! Moi aussi je veux trop que tu viennes surfer avec moi ! C'est pas pareil sans toi !

\- Aw~ Mon pote~! Arrête, tu vas me faire rougir.

Batifolant des cils, il lui donna une petite tape amicale dans le dos.

\- D'abord repos ! le fit immédiatement descendre de son petit nuage Kirishima. Et tu bois quelque chose de frais !

Denki fit mine de réfléchir, ensuite acquiesça :

\- Marché conclu !

Un grondement intempestif d'estomac lui monta le feu aux joues. Pour plaider sa cause, et les bruitages incessants de son ventre, la seule chose qui lui parvint à balbutier sur le moment fut :

\- Ah, je crois que j'ai faim !

\- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas mangé non plus ? l'avertit Kirishima.

\- Disons que... j'ai oublié ?

Dit comme ça, ça n'avait rien de crédible...

\- Attends-moi ici.

Suite à cette dernière phrase, le blondinet le vit se relever, s'épousseter le short et détaler pour revenir une dizaine de minutes plus tard, avec leur repas respectif dans chacune de ses mains.

Denki se promit de lui répéter, après qu'ils soient repus, à quel point Eijirou était le meilleur homme sur terre.

~ x.X.x ~

Pourquoi avait-il accepté déjà ?

Ah oui, parce qu'il était stupide.

Les lèvres plissées, il toisa la planche aux couleurs vives étendue juste devant lui. Ce qu'elle annonçait ne semblait guère bon pour lui. Il déglutit avec difficulté ; il le sentait mal. Vraiment mal.

\- Je vais tomber, se plaignit-il.

Un profond soupir exaspéré l'obligea à concentrer son attention sur son vis-à-vis. Épuisé par le comportement de son frère de cœur qui n'allait pas tarder à lui donner la migraine tant il était buté, Eijirou se pinça l'arrête du nez avec le bout des doigts.

\- Pour la cinquième fois que je te le répète : non, tu ne tomberas pas ! Je suis là !

L'autre grimaça une moue désespéré :

\- Je t'assure que je vais tomber !

\- Denki !

Le susnommé sursauta. Il réprima le frisson qui lui remonta le long de l'échine ; son meilleur ami ne l'appelait pratiquement jamais par son prénom, ne se contentant d'ordinaire que d'un simple et familier "mon pote" ou "Kaminari", parfois "Kami'".

\- La planche est sur le sable !

Constatation infortunée qu'était celle-là, en effet. Rien ne l'empêchait de tomber, cela dit... Il voulut lui rétorquer cela mais le rictus agacé, aux antipodes du mot "gentil", qui déformait d'une oreille à l'autre les traits de son âme-sœur-de-galère-en-cours-et-de-galère-tout-court l'en dissuada immédiatement.

Il vérifia une dernière fois que ce machin diabolique était stable - évidement elle l'était - avant de s'avancer d'un pas hésitant. La main tendue de Kirishima apparut soudain, il voulait qu'il la prenne.

Denki serra la mâchoire. Il tenta :

\- Mais...

Son pote roula des yeux au ciel, sa patience atteignant ses ultimes limites.

\- Pas de "mais" qui tienne ! Sois un homme et monte sur cette planche !

S'il avait juré, il aurait fortement ressemblé à Bakugou, en cet instant. Le génie étendait doucement mais sûrement son influence sur ses congénères. Mais ça, le jaune se retint bien de lui en faire part.

Persuadé qu'après tout il n'avait pas plus rien à perdre, il inspira un grand coup par les narines, bomba le torse, agrippa à pleine poigne la main tendue et sauta sur ce morceau de bois qu'il avait à présent en horreur et qui n'avait eu de cesse de lui causer mille et unes misères depuis leur première rencontre.

Une seconde passa. Une deuxième. Une troisième.

Le rire franc du rouge, suivi de ceux d'une partie de ses camarades assis sur le sable humide, Ashido et Hanta - Mineta s'étant perdu il-ne-savait-trop-où sous une paire de jupons et Katsuki, fidèle à sa réputation explosive, bien trop occupé à pousser sa gueulante pour quelconque raison que ce fut - l'obligea à ouvrir les paupières. Il redoutait sincèrement le pire.

\- Tu vois que c'était pas si difficile hein, Kaminari ! pouffa la fille du groupe.

\- T'y es enfin arrivé, poursuivit Hanta, qui essayait de garder le visage neutre malgré sa folle et incontrôlable envie d'imiter Mina.

Denki se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Il n'était pas des plus futés, il était vrai, mais il nota que leur courir après avec un sceau rempli d'eau de mer était une optique qui lui plaisait vraiment beaucoup.

Alors qu'il voulut mettre son plan digne des plus grandes étoiles des génies du mal à exécution, il fut arrêté dans son élan par une prise ferme autour de son poignet.

Il avait fait preuve de beaucoup de patience déjà, c'est pourquoi Kaminari écouta attentivement ce que le garçon aux épis écarlates avait à dire - bien que ses explications lui aient grillé quelques neurones sans qu'il n'ait eut besoin d'utiliser à pleine puissance son Alter pour se faire.

Pendant la demi-heure qui suivit, il fut dans l'obligation d'ingurgiter les informations en masse ; bien qu'il n'eut jamais compris (et ne comprendrai assurément jamais, c'était perdu d'avance) ce qu'était un "flip" (il penchait pour une variété de sushi, à la vue du nom), qu'il ne saisissait en aucun cas des termes techniques comme "back flip air", "curl" (un plat occidental de spaghetti?) et bien d'autres (que des noms de recettes que ses papilles n'avaient pas explorées).

Il pria intérieurement le ciel pour que quelqu'un d'assez miséricordieux envers son cas ne vienne le sortir de cet enfer sur terre...

\- Tu as compris ?

La voix grave de Eijirou lui soutira un sursaut de stupeur.

\- Hm ? Ah oui ! Évidemment ! il lui assura. Compte sur moi, mon pote ! Je vais gérer !

La moue que lui renvoya le rouge disait clairement "J'en déduis donc que non." mais ce dernier ne s'entêta pas à le souligner. Denki apprécia cette compassion que seul lui savait lui démontrer, peu importe les situations.

Son cas était assez désespéré comme ça, il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un extérieur - fut-il son meilleur ami - ne se permette de le lui rappeler.

Vint le moment tant redouté de la mise en pratique, où son cerveau décida de reconnecter un minimum ses câbles. Il promouvait l'apprentissage sur le tas, rien ne valait plus que de se familiariser avec les problèmes en y faisant soi-même face (et il s'était trouvé incroyablement inspirant d'avoir pensé comme tel !). Il se promit à lui-même de ne faire sous aucun prétexte part à Kirishima que celui-ci l'avait perdu au bout de la deuxième phrase d'explications.

Comme indiqué plus tôt, il fléchit les jambes, la plante des pieds à plat, et roula la colonne vertébrale. Son équilibre lui parut bancale au début, il ébaucha un rictus d'inconfort, qui se transforma bien vite en couinement quand la paume d'Eijirou lui appuya d'un coup entre les omoplates.

\- C'est bien t'as compris le truc !

Plein de fierté, il imita la position qu'avait pris tout le long son meilleur ami et qu'il n'avait cessé d'étudier depuis un poste sécuritaire sur sa serviette de bain.

\- Eh mais je suis trop un génie en fait. Regarde, je maîtrise !

La demoiselle aux antennes suivit entre deux éclats de rire :

\- Kaminari, il faut faire ça sur l'eau maintenant!

\- Chut, ne m'interromps pas, je sens la vague !

\- Ashido a raison, reprit le garçon aux iris écarlates, on peut passer à l'essai sur l'eau je pense !

L'expression béate de Denki se décomposa comme un château de cartes soufflé par un grand vent. Il se racla la gorge, un arrière goût amer dans la bouche :

\- Suffit de fléchir correctement les genoux et courber le dos, pas vrai ?

C'en était risible tant il était persuadé de son échec prochain. La planche flottante sur l'écume, il échangea un dernier regard avec Eijirou qui, poing contre poing, l'encourageait avec une réplique silencieuse semblable à "Ça c'est viril, mon pote!" à faire le premier pas.

Les moqueries des deux intrus passées outre, le jaune plongea ses doigts dans ceux rocailleux de son meilleur ami... et sauta.

Et évidement, ce qui devait arriver arriva : la planche bascula, lui aussi. Un énorme "Splash!" fit écho, et Kaminari se retrouva bientôt dégoulinant de la tête aux pieds, et secoué de gros frissons car l'eau était froide.

Quand Eijirou émergea à son tour, le blond crut voir sa dernière heure arrivée. Ce satané visage aux cheveux lâchés, ces foutus pectoraux, ces fichus abdominaux... Pour cacher aux yeux du monde sa gêne - qu'il n'avait même pas souhaité d'ailleurs ! - il l'éclaboussa à répétition avec de amples gestes.

\- Je crois que ça va nous demander plus d'exercice, hein ? indiqua le roux, une fois que son blondinet d'ami surexcité fut relativement calmé.

Résigné, Denki soupira :

\- Je pense que je vais retourner jouer au Volley, le surf c'est définitivement pas pour moi...

\- Quoi ? Eijirou haussa les sourcils, la mine déçue. Mais on peut encore essayer, mon pote !

\- Ouais Kaminari, plaida Sero, qui venait d'échanger un coup d'œil préoccupé avec la rose, il te reste encore du temps, tu sais ?

\- C'est vrai, approuva sa voisine, Monsieur Aizawa ne va pas encore nous demander de rentrer à l'hôtel, tu sais ?

Kaminari laissa ses prunelles dorées se perdre sur les nombreuses silhouettes sillonnant à quelques centaines de mètres des côtes. Dans un rire plus amer et empli de regrets qu'il n'avait voulu laisser entendre, il décida :

\- Ce sera pour une prochaine fois ! Les filles en bikini m'attendent~!

\- Denki ! l'arrêta Kirishima, en posant ses deux mains sur ses épaules tandis que l'autre se relevait, lequel resta interdit. J'ai une idée !

Il arqua un sourcil perplexe :

\- Ah ?

\- Viens avec moi sur la planche !

~ x.X.x ~

Denki... ne savait vraiment pas où mettre les mains.

Ayant accepté l'offre de son pote, ils avaient délaissé Mina et Sero pour s'élancer au devant de cette nouvelle aventure. Or, ça s'était un peu compliqué pour le jeune électrique quand il avait compris que, qui disait surf, disait aussi une seule planche pour une personne. Et surtout, qui disait une seule planche disait aussi proximité suicidaire pour ses pauvres nerfs à fleur de peau lorsque deux personnes étaient à dénombrer.

Il glissa les mirettes sur la taille d'Eijirou, assis juste devant lui, à califourchon sur sa planche à la teinte bien trop vive et luisante, tandis qu'il battait avec calme la houle à l'aide de ses bras pour les faire avancer.

Il l'évalua de brèves secondes... Très mauvaise idée. Méchant cerveau ! Pas bien !

Les épaules, dans ce cas ? Robustes, fermes... Fichu Alter de durcissement qu'était le sien ! Nope. Se concentrer sur autre chose ! Oh oui, voilà ! Très bonne idée ! Il était un génie ! Autre chose... Le ciel. Les vagues. Encore les vagues. Plein de vagues. Les baigneurs. Vraiment trop de baigneurs, squattés comme des sardines en boîte. Dernièrement, les surfeurs. C'était plus intéressant. Oh Bakugou !

Celui-ci était revenu sur l'eau entre temps et domptait un nouvelle vague avec facilité et aisance. Toutes dents à découvert, le blond lui fit un grand signe mais ne se reçut rien de plus qu'un doigt levé accompagné d'un " Va te faire foutre ! " qui lui soutira plus un rire qu'une grimace.

\- Tout va bien, Kami'?

La voix grave de Kirishima perdait de légers octaves, étouffée par ce vent marin qui leur ébouriffait les cheveux. L'après-midi était dorénavant bien entamée, la plage était encore plus noire de monde qu'auparavant.

Ses lèvres se fendirent d'un immense sourire :

\- C'est trop génial ! il lui assura.

Le roux bascula un regard en arrière, une expression presque malicieuse sur la figure.

\- Il va falloir que tu te tiennes là, ça va commencer à secouer un peu.

Il avala avec difficulté sa salive :

\- D'accord...

Et ainsi, lorsqu'il se cramponna au buste de son acolyte comme si sa vie en dépendait - en fait, oui, sa vie en dépendait totalement - Kaminari Denki comprit ce qu'était de "surfer sur la vague". Ou de se prendre un jet d'eau puissance dix dans la figure, tout du moins.

Lors de la première secousse, Eijirou se moqua ouvertement de lui. Toutefois, quand ils attaquèrent avec sérieux les suivantes, Denki découvrit monts et merveilles. Le rouge lui envoya un rictus de triomphe, lui laissa à peine saisir ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, et bondit sur ses jambes.

À l'intérieur de cette "chambre verte", là où la vague formait un tuyau avant de se déverser et disparaître, il en demeura subjugué. Le paysage disparut, le bleu azuré les enveloppa et sa vision se confondit en éclats d'écume.

Finalement, quand son meilleur ami était avec lui, cela ne semblait guère difficile.

Ce n'était pas si mal.

~ x.X.x ~

Bercé par les vaguelettes et au bord de la somnolence, Denki se reposait le dos contre celui plus large et musclé de son meilleur ami. Le rare chant des mouettes survolant les lieux l'apaisait, l'adrénaline du sport était dorénavant entièrement redescendue, disparue.

Cela faisait une quinzaine de minutes - une vingtaine, peut-être ? - que chacun profitait de l'instant. Plus aucun n'avait pipé mot, c'était relaxant.

\- Eijirou ?

Les muscles taillés du dénommé se crispèrent contre lui. Denki le premier ne savait nullement pourquoi il avait prononcé son prénom, c'était sorti tout naturellement, comme une évidence.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? soupira d'aise ce dernier, les orbes perdues sur les reflets orangés du soleil, dansant paisiblement par-dessus les remous de la mer.

Le jaune finit par s'asseoir à nouveau, jusqu'à lors vautré de tout son poids sur la silhouette de son homologue, qui faisait office de balance pour leur permettre de garder l'équilibre. Il obliqua le menton et ébaucha l'ombre d'un sourire.

\- Tu as appris le surf à quel âge ? il s'enquit finalement.

Cherchant quoi dire en retour, Eijirou exécuta un volte-face, pour se retrouver nez à nez avec le blond, qui cligna des paupières et resta pantois sous le coup de la surprise. Le jeune homme à l'Alter d'électricité se rattrapa tout juste au bois avant de valser la tête la premier dans l'eau.

Suintant le malaise, le jeune surfeur expérimenté porta une main dans sa touffe de cheveux flamboyante, à la recherche d'une réponse.

\- Dès que j'ai su tenir sur mes jambes, j'imagine, lui avoua-t-il, plus gêné encore qu'auparavant, ce qui ne manqua pas d'amuser silencieusement son compagnon qui se mordait nerveusement la lèvre inférieure pour réprimer le rire moqueur qui risquait d'un moment à l'autre de s'échapper.

Reprenant contenance, il lui laissa le temps de continuer. Honnêtement, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il aurait pu dire en retour. Il était plus sage de laisser à l'autre le loisir de conter son histoire. Et il ne le disait peut-être pas à haute voix car il passait le plus clair de son temps à faire l'imbécile, mais il aimait ce genre de moment encore plus que ceux où ils faisaient les idiots.

Il y avait une espèce de douceur, de tendresse dans leur manière d'agir.

\- Quand j'étais petit, il débuta, je me souviens avoir vu le tableau d'une énorme vague sur un des murs de ma maison.

\- Un tableau ?

\- C'était une estampe qui m'a toujours intrigué, précisa-t-il devant l'incompréhension de Denki.

Il avait beau ne pas s'intéresser de près à l'art, un détail lui revint en mémoire à peine eut-il soufflé cette phrase.

\- Maintenant que tu me parles de vague, intervint le blondinet, je me souviens en avoir vu une dans ta chambre...

\- C'est celle-là, oui ! Elle m'a toujours parue tellement virile ! Tellement... inspirante ! Elle vient d'Hokusai, un artiste assez bien reconnu.

Devant l'expression perplexe qui lui était renvoyée, Eijirou se contenta d'éluder d'un signe de main.

\- Tout ce que tu dois savoir, grossièrement, c'est que ma passion découle de ça.

Un hochement du menton en guise de réponse l'incita à poursuivre ses explications plus en profondeur.

\- Je me suis toujours demandé ce que ça faisait de dompter ces immenses vagues. Le surf est un des passes-temps préférés de ma région natale, tu vois, alors... il m'a fallu en quelques sortes essayer, je suppose ?

Le sourire s'agrandit quand Eijirou accompagna ses paroles par de amples gestes.

Il gloussa, les yeux pétillants de fierté :

\- La première fois que j'ai posé les pieds sur une planche, ça s'est terminé la tête la première dans l'eau. Aussi pire que toi, sentit-il le besoin de préciser.

\- Eh ! se vexa le jaune, qui l'éclaboussa la seconde suivante, afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y pouvait rien si cette foutue planche rejetait toutes ses avances, aussi douces, emplies de bonne volonté et d'amour pur soient-elles. Malgré tout, tu étais trop cool aujourd'hui ! J'espère qu'un jour j'y arriverai moi-aussi.

\- On pourra revenir quand tu veux, si ça te tente ? Je t'apprendrai.

Denki marqua un temps d'arrêt, puis s'esclaffa :

\- Waw ! Avec ce coucher de soleil et cette ambiance de plage, j'ai l'impression de me faire draguer !

Il attrapa les mains d'Eijirou dans les siennes et prononça sur le ton de la rigolade :

\- Moi aussi je t'aimerai toute ma vie, mon pote !

\- Ça se pourrait...

Le blondinet se figea, le cœur tambourinant au creux de la poitrine. Devant lui, le roux avait détourné le regard, une espèce de rougeur lui colorant très nettement le visage.

\- Ça se pourrait bien, répéta Kirishima, relevant vers lui ses prunelles flamboyantes qui le désarmaient. Eh, dis quelque chose !

Aussi écarlate que les cheveux de son compère et le cerveau en plein décodage, Denki couina :

\- Euh... Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? C'est pas tout les jours que j'entends ça ! Mec, je viens de manquer d'avoir une crise cardiaque !

Kirishima jeta les mains au ciel dans une position pour le moins dramatique :

\- Que quelqu'un m'explique pourquoi j'aime cet imbécile déjà ?

\- Hein ? Aimer ?

Il cligna des paupières, indécis.

\- Tu- Tu m'aimes ?

Mais Eijirou décida sans doute qu'il était grand temps de le faire taire quand, avec force, il roula les yeux et il lui attrapa les poignets pour le tirer vers lui. Kaminari ne vit pas ce geste venir ; un courant électrique l'ébranla de parts en part quand leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, froides et douces. Et les neurones de Denki cessèrent leur activité.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, il papillonna des cils, l'estomac en vrac et les doigts tremblants. Ce fut alors l'instant que choisit sa maladresse naturelle pour reprendre le dessus sur le moment magique qu'il venait de vivre, quand il voulut en placer une, il perdit définitivement sa balance sur la planche. Les poignes du carmin le restreignant encore, celui-ci fut entraîné dans la culbute.

Un grand bruit de plongeon et finalement la morsure glaciale du liquide le ramenèrent brusquement à la réalité. Quand il se décida à pointer le nez hors de l'eau pour reprendre une bouffée d'oxygène, l'expression perplexe que lui renvoya Kirishima lui fit comprendre qu'il venait de ruiner le moment.

\- T'es un imbécile, tu le sais ça ? grogna l'écarlate.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime ? tenta le coupable en s'approchant de lui.

La planche retournée flottait sur leur droite.

\- Mec~, il s'empourpra, ça me fait bizarre d'avoir un faible pour mon meilleur pote...

\- Sauf qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui je ne suis plus ton pote, tu sais ?

\- Tu marques un point, lui accorda Kaminari.

Quand ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, enlacés et frigorifiés, il se retint bien de le dire mais ce fut le plus beau baiser dans l'eau que Denki eut jamais connu.


End file.
